No quiero que escapes de mí
by Glow 241O
Summary: "PENTAKILL". A veces, un buen pentakill es a causa de la ayuda que recibes de tu equipo. Ésto es lo que le pasa a Ahri, con la ayuda de Zed consigue alzarse con el glorioso asesinato quintuple. La mujer zorruna desea agradecer al ninja su ayuda pero éste, dado su actitud, no quiere. ¿Será capaz Ahri de conseguir ablandar el corazón frío del maestro de las sombras?


_Los personajes de __**L**__eague __**O**__f__** L**__egends pertenecen exclusivamente a __**R**__IOT __**G**__AMES._

* * *

"**A**sesinato triple".

La voz dulce de la locutora se escuchó por toda la Grieta del Invocador, Ahri y su invocador habían logrado salir ilesos de una ardua batalla, quedaba ella y su compañero de la línea superior, Zed. En el equipo rival también quedaban dos enemigos. Gragas, quien era el jungla y Lulu, la pequeña Yordle que suporteaba.

El invocador de Ahri quiso retirarla a base, dado que le quedaban escasos puntos de vida. La morena, algo exhausta suspiró, estaba protegida bajo la segunda torre aliada de la línea central, pero entre los matojos de la derecha, un barrigudo pelirrojo apareció empujándola, justo iba a tirarle su gran barril cuando de la nada, el ninja de las sombras apareció con su habilidad definitiva, Zed miró a Ahri para que ella fuera quién lo matara, pues venía Lulu por detrás del ninja, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia ella.

Ahri por otro lado, atrajo a Gragas con su habilidad y la torre aliada se encargó de hacer el resto.

"Asesinato cuádruple"

El corazón de Ahri iba a mil por hora, quería el pentakill, pero era demasiado arriesgado ir a 35 de vida contra una Lulu que se había tirado a sí misma su habilidad definitiva.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Ahri?— Le preguntó su invocador algo nervioso. —Es la segunda vez que te juego, no quiero morir después de lo bien que lo ha hecho Zed al dejarte la muerte.— El joven e inexperto invocador dejó que la campeona decidiera, ésta se acercó a los matojos y a través de ellos vio a Zed a punto de ser asesinado por la pequeña Yordle. —¡Ahri!— Exclamó el invocador al ver que la zorra de nueve colas no reaccionaba.

—No necesito tu ayuda, mocosa.— Masculló el ninja de las sombras.

—Sí la necesitas.— Rápidamente la campeona salió entre los matojos, atrayendo a la pequeña Yordle, tiró su orbe e hizo su espectacular danza alrededor de Lulu, antes de que ésta pudiera hacer nada, la locutora volvió a hablar.

"PENTAKILL"

El equipo aliado dio la enhorabuena a la morena por haber hecho lo correcto, su invocador estaba muy feliz, todo era alegría en el equipo morado, todo menos Zed, quién estaba escondido en los arbustos, había sido debilitado por una Yordle y encima una zorra había tenido que salvarle el culo.

—Debo entrenar mucho más... Ésto es una vergüenza.— Comentó para sí mismo, mientras su invocador le daba la orden de ir a base.

—Zed, lo has hecho bien, hemos salvado a Ahri y así ella ha podido hacerse el Pentakill. ¿No te parece genial?— Comentó su invocadora muy alegre, pero pronto se le acabó la alegría al ver los ojos teñidos de rojo del ninja. —¿Zed...?— Preguntó algo asustada.

—Callate, eres una maldita inú.— Antes de acabar la frase, la partida había finalizado, el equipo morado había ganado.

En la sala de descanso de los campeones, Ahri estaba charlando con sus compañeros, tanto aliados como enemigos. Lulu y ella reían de lo bien que había danzado alrededor de ella y Gragas discutía sobre que su barril no había explotado cuando su invocador lo ordenó. Todos conversaban animadamente, pero pronto se acabó, pues otro partido estaba a punto de comenzar y debían prepararse.

Ahri no iba a ser invocada y Zed pidió no salir en el siguiente partido, así que simplemente lo quitaron del juego por un día.

La mujer zorruna se acercó al siniestro ninja quien yacía apoyado en una pared, pensativo y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Zed?— La morena alzó una mano, y le tocó el hombro para hacerle volver en si.

—No me toques.— Frío y cortante Zed abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias...— Comentó la morena alejando su mano de la armadura del ninja. —Gracias por dejarme la muerte de Gragas, así pude hacerme el Pentakill. Mi invocador estuvo mu.— Antes de poder acabar, la fría mano cubierta de la armadura del ninja agarró el cuello de la mujer zorruna, se dio la vuelta y en un rápido movimiento la tenía acorralada en la pared, sacó su cuchilla de su diestra y con lentitud pasó la hoja afilada por el cuello de la mujer.

—¿Qué haces?— La respiración de Ahri era acelerada, sus ojos empañados en lágrimas y sus manos agarrando fuerte la de Zed, que sostenía la afilada cuchilla. —No estamos en campo de batalla, no tienes ni idea de lo que te podría pasar si me matas.— Replicó enfadada.

Los voluptuosos pechos de la morena, quedaban a la altura de la cara del ninja, pues éste la había levantado lo suficiente como para que eso ocurriera. Pero ¿Iba a ser tan débil de caer ante los encantos de una mujer?

—Eres una zorra.— El ninja soltó a la morena dándose la vuelta, avergonzado de no haber podido descuartizarla en el momento. —"¿Qué me pasa?"— Pensó para sus adentros, cerró los ojos y notó como Ahri tenía sus ojos clavados en él desde detrás. —No pienso darme la vuelta...— Susurró inaudible para la morena.

—Eres un poco idiota.— Comentó la mujer zorruna acariciando levemente su cuello. —Yo sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado, pero deberías ser tú quién me las diera a mí por haberte sal.—

—Hablas demasiado.— Comentó frustrado el ninja sin dejar acabar la frase a su compañera.

Zed se dio la vuelta y cruzó sus brazos, mirándola fijamente, Ahri simplemente le miraba con algo de incredulidad.

—¿No tengo derecho a hablar, o qué?— Preguntó molesta cruzando sus brazos de igual manera, lo que hizo que sus pechos subieran más... Y quedaran algo más juntos.

—Eh, n-no. Deberías ser muda. Mira Sona que agradable es.— Miró hacia otro lado aún con los brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño.

Ahri se quedó parada y mirándole con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. —¿Te gusta Sona?— Comentó sonrojada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Sólo digo que es agradable porque no habla. Ni si quiera sé porqué estoy hablando contigo, debería estar entrenando...— Comentó desanimado por haber perdido más de quince minutos hablando con alguien que no merecía la pena.

—Ya eres muy bueno, no tienes porqué entrenar más.— La dulce sonrisa de Ahri hizo que el campeón se sintiera halagado y avergonzado.

—¿Crees que...?— Antes de preguntar, calló. —"No debo caer en sus encantos."—

La morena parpadeó varias veces. —Termina la pregunta.— Comentó curiosa, acercándose a él disimuladamente. No sabía porqué, ese misterio que había en los ojos del ninja la atraía de sobremanera. ¿Qué habrá detrás de esa máscara? Deseaba que hubiera un hermoso muchacho, unos ojos rojos pero bellos y unos labios que... pudiera besar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poder descubrir si el ninja tenía unos labios listos para ser besados, o no.

—"No caigas... no lo hagas..."— Los pensamientos de Zed se dispersaban a cada milímetro que la campeona se acercaba a él, no podía irse. No quería... Pero su fuerza de voluntad fue mayor que sus ganas de besar ¿Besar? Sí, deseaba rozar esos labios carnosos y dulces con los suyos. —¡NO!— Exclamó el ninja separándose de ella con su habilidad, dejando delante de la campeona una negra sombra. —No quiero caer como todos los demás.— Comentó el maestro de las sombras muy serio.

—¿Qué otros?— La mujer zorruna dispersó la sombra con las manos, pasando a través de ella, yendo directa hacia el ninja.

—Pues, todos los demás a los que has besado, o a saber lo que hayas hecho.— El ninja, al ver a su compañera tan cerca, de nuevo tiró una sombra y apareció detrás de la campeona.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? No es cierto.— Enfadada, Ahri tiró su habilidad definitiva y fue hacia él de un gran salto.

—¿No lo sabes? Lo dicen todos, y ya sabes que si lo dice todo el mundo, debe ser verdad. Además Syndra dice que no eres buena compañía.— De nuevo tiró otra sombra, alejándose de Ahri, quedando detrás suya.

—¿Syndra dice eso?— Otro salto hizo que la campeona rozara con su mano al ninja, pero él fue rápido y de nuevo tiró la somra, ésta vez hacia un lado.

—Sí, lo dice. También dice que eres zorra no sólo de aspecto.— Rió un poco al recordar el comentario de su amiga, lo que le provocó una importante distracción, pues la campeona estaba delante de él de nuevo, sin ni si quiera usar el último salto y no le quedaba energía para volver a saltar.

—No soy una zorra... Ni si quiera he besado a nadie, nunca.— Cabizbaja, de los hermosos ojos amarillos de Ahri, una pequeña lágrima cristalina resbaló por su mejilla, causando una conmoción en el siniestro ninja.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó más calmado.

—Sí, en serio.— La mujer zorruna le miró algo sonrojada a causa de haber llorado, pero no todo el sonrojo era por eso. Tener cerca al ninja hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa, y lo mismo le pasaba a su compañero. —¿Tú has besado a alguien?— Preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

—¿Cómo voy a besar a alguien? Sólo quiero entrenar.— Calló un segundo, mientras recordaba que debía hacer entrenamiento y no podía por... ella. —Y tú no me dejas.— Rápidamente lanzó una nueva sombra, quedando detrás de Ahri, pero ésta no fue tonta.

—No, no te vas.— La morena tiró su habilidad para atraer, dio de pleno en la espalda del ninja, éste se dio la vuelta y con el último salto que le quedaba, sus labios tocaron los de Zed.

Eran fríos, ásperos y finos. Nada a comparar con los de Ahri, los cuales eran carnosos y estaban calientes, deseosos de degustar la boca de su compañero, pero temía que la atracción del hechizo se acabara y él pudiera escapar de nuevo con su sombra. Lo cual no ocurrió, Ahri deshizo el beso.

—El hechizo se a acabado ¿Por qué no te...— Antes que pudiera acabar, sus labios fueron sellados con los del ninja.

—Ya te he dicho que hablas demasiado.— Ahri rió y volvió a besarle, las manos de la morena se entrelazaban detrás de la armadura de la cabeza de Zed, su cuerpo se pegó al de su compañero y las manos del ninja rodeaban las de su compañera, sentimental.

Y así con ese beso, por primera vez... Zed sonrió.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí traigo un pequeño relato de Ahri x Zed. Lo he hecho en una tarde, en menos de una hora para ser exactos. Sé que no es una pareja muy común, pero adoro a éstos dos, no puedo remediarlo. xD _

_¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí un poco corto, simple y algo soso... Pero bueno, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que aquí está. _

_¡Nos seguiremos leyendo!_


End file.
